Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 10
Sign Ups (Closed) #''' '''Peko-The Loyal Swordswoman-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:WelshGirlAmber WelshGirlAmber] #''' '''Fiona-The Stereotypical Cheerleader-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Surferdude1219 Surfer] #''' '''Jenna (Jeane)-The Homeschooled Rich [[User:DerpyandDawn|Don]] #''' '''Andrew-The Gay Guy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Laugh_in_the_Haze! Orange] #''' '''Devin-The Protective Friend (TDRR)-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:TrentFan TF] #''' '''Dee-The Mafia Princess-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:DarkKid99 Dark] #''' '''Norman-The So Called Master Of Everything-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:BBGUNSTUDIOS BB] #''' '''Nichols-The Type Bipolar-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Blake_Megido Blake] #''' '''Brick-The Cadet-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:NLG343 NLG] #''' '''Jeremiah-The Care-Free Farmboy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dianted Dianted] #''' '''Mason-The Jason Fan-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phyneo Phy] #''' '''Conker-The Wikia User-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Conker511 Conker] #''' '''Leshawna-The Sister With Tude-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kongaroo5497 Kongaroo] #''' '''Apollo-The Dog Trainer-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Alpha_Ranger Alpha] # Carrie-The Lovesick Friend (TDRR)-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:AlejandroCodyTylerNoah ACTN] #''' '''Luigi-The One Everyone Thinks He Knows Everything-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:IfraidGryphLW160BSF Ifraid] #''' '''Duncan-The Delinquent-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlazeHead_51 Blaze] #''' '''Justin-The Eye Candy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wes_Holden Wes] #''' '''Dawn-The Moonchild-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zannabanna Zanna] #''' '''Lindsay-The Dumb Princess-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Loenev Amber] #Simon-The Music Fanatic-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:CaptainSparklez13 Mike] #Skylar-The Tomboyish Sporty Girl-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chase555 Chase] Interactions (You May Edit) Friendships Conflicts Fiona and Carrie Relationships Attractions Alliances Apollo and Brick (Apollo Request) Elimination Ceremonies (Pictures) Digital Destroyers Eliminations Virtual Viruses Eliminations Elimination Table Episode 1: The Snowball Effect Recap '''Chris: [[Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 9 |Last season]] the [[User:WelshGirlAmber |final]] [[User:Blake Megido/Dreyk |two]] both were declared winners and it hit home with ratings so now we're back for a tenth season! This season's theme is virtual reality so this opens up some crazy challenge ideas. We have 22 competitors both old and new to battle it out so get ready for the tenth season of Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs! ''' Meeting Area '''Chris: Welcome ASVU fans for our tenth season of ASVU! I've pretty much told you in the recap what's going down this season so let's meet the cast! ''' Carrie: *arrives* Chris! Have you seen Devin? He's supposed to be here too! '''Chris: No Carrie and hello to you too...''' Duncan: ugh, back for another season...i must be losing my mind. Fiona: Devin is a loser. Why bother with him? Y Apollo: Hello everyone, I am ready. Fiona: I'm ready too... To kick all your a****. Yay!!! *waves pom poms* Carrie: You don't even know him! And excuse me who are you? Dee: Shut up pom poms. Apollo: Beaten by a cheerleader *laughs* ok.. Duncan: someone's being a little too confident, but whatever, i won't dampen you're spirits. Nichols: Aw, come on, guys. Let her believe what she wants... Apollo: Confidence can get you far. Duncan: ain't that the truth. Fiona: *to Carrie* I'm the cheer captain of Wisconsin. I wouldn't mess with me. Jeane: *Smiles* Greetings everyone! I am Jenna but I prefer being called Jeane I cannot wait for the wonderful experience we are going to spend together! Apollo: Oh, hello *waves*. Carrie: *to Fiona* Do you have a name? *to Jeane* Hey I'm Carrie and I prefer being called...Carrie! Jeane: *Smiles* So Carrie, Who is this Devin guy? Apollo: Dee, congratulations on getting 3rd last season that's good :). Norman: *Arrives* Norman's the name and and the cash is to be claimed...by me! Andrew: :') hi Apollo: Hello, I am ready to get far or something :). Dee:(CONF) Newbies... Was I like that? Fiona: (CONF) Apollo isn't exactly ugly... Norman: Well it's going to nice beati- I mean meeting you! *Shakes Everyones Hand* Apollo: I know people like you Norman, act all nice than shank you. Norman: Dont you mean dogs! Apollo: Dogs are not that way but you are. You are going straight for the money doing whatever you could probably kill someone. Dogs are not like you except for your breath. Jeane: I am sure you guys are getting on the wrong foot... *Hugs both* I am sure we can all get along! Carrie: *to Jeane* Devin is my childhood friend. We've spent a lot of time together over the years. Apollo: Uh, ok? Jeane: *Smiles at Apollo then talks to Carrie* Ooh! He sounds nice I can't wait to meet him. Fiona: *imitating Carrie* We were childhood friends! I secretly love him! Blegh. Norman: *Almost Punches Apollo But Stops* (CONF: I am the best! I dont have to fight with others to win. Plus it is illegal for me to fight indoors!) Yeah Jeane you are right! Sorry Apollo. Apollo: Ok, well I guess I can't wait to meet you too. Jeane: Now, Fiona... That isn't that nice... Carrie: Shut up Fiona you don't know anything! (CONF) *worried* How does she know?! Fiona: I know lots of things. *struts away* Jeane: Well... Maybe you can.. Uh... (CONF: I have been homeschooled my WHOLE life I do not have social skills... All I learned is obedience and never had a real friend... Hopefully that changes!) Fiona: (CONF) What a weirdo. Norman: (CONF:Seems like all everyone is doing out here is making enemies. This is the most time I have with the opposite tribe. It's do or die time) Skylar: (CONF: Hehehe! Ah! We haven't started the challenge yet and everyone is already fighting. This is perfect!) Simon: *walks in holding guitar* Oh my gosh this is awesome! I've never been on asvu before, it's cool to be up close! (CONF) I Cannot wait to meet new people and make friends! Fiona: Whoa. (CONF) Simon likes music? He's my kinda guy. (END CONF) Hey, bae. Carrie: (CONF) Typical cheerleaders think they're better than everyone else. Norman: Pssss *Whispers* Fiona we need to talk in private! Fiona: B-but Simon!!! *gets dragged away* What do you want? Norman: *Whispers When Out of Earshot* Look I want to play fair this game fair! And I am planning for my team to have a captain. And I wanted to make sure that the other team had one too. So I was thinking of who should lead your tribe and I think it should be you. But first you should form an alliance of 3 people you trust. Justin: I am back baby Brick: Hey Fiona, nice pom-poms. And Skylar, nice guitar. Carrie: So have any of you seen Devin? Simon: *Turns around* Who said my name? *Shurgs and sit's, playing guitar* Nichols: Nah, bruh. @Carrie Norman: Psss *Whispers* Brick Private Talk ASAP! Carrie: "bruh"? And Simon I think Fiona wanted to talk to you or something... Simon: *smiles* What does she want? Nichols: Yeah, um, she called you bae... @Simon Good luck, to be honest. Simon: *Smiles* Aww! I don't know what bae means... but aww! Carrie: Before anyone else=bae Simon: I don't know her... she must be very nice! Jeane: So Carrie want to paint our nails? Norman: *Shows Simon Phone* It means s***! Nichols: Let's not. :) Simon: Oh! (CONF) First day on the show and I'm being called s***.... *plays guitar* Dawn: Hello everyone! :) Carrie: Sure Jeane! and hey Dawn! :) Norman: (CONF: I want as many conflicts as possible! Hahaha the best lies, cheats, ans steal to win and I will do all of those) Jeane: *Brings in box of nails* Be careful they are sharp! What color do you want to paint them? Carrie: Light green! It's the same color as Devin's shirt :) Jeane: Okay *Starts painting the nails light green* I hope I don't stab myself with these... (CONF: Painting nails is dangerous... The magazine says it makes the nails look pretty and girls like doing it together though) Fiona: Simon, you're a babe! Carrie: I hope you don't either! D: Simon: *Laughs* Thanks! you too? *Smiles* Carrie: Awkward... Brick: Oops. Hey, Skylar. Carrie: Are you talking to Simon, Brick? Justin: I hope that we can all be the best of friends. I hope I can meet you all personally Simon: Me too! Carrie: (CONF) With Fiona around I don't see that happening. Nichols: Jesus, you just got here. Stop being a w****. @Fiona Simon: *Walks away* (CONF) I don't like fights and contention :( Carrie: Thank you Nichols (CONF) The voice of reason everybody Justin: *rips off shirt and starts tanning* Carrie: (CONF) To be honest, I don't find Justin so attractive. My eyes are on someone else... Simon: *Works on a song* Brick: *plays rock guitar* Hey Simon! Time to hit the rocks! *winks* Simon: I don't think I get it... Mason: Well hello everyone. *strokes his fancy stache* Nichols: Is that real? @Mason '''Chris: Here are the teams! Andrew, Apollo, Brick, Carrie, Devin, Fiona, Jeane, Leshawna, Lindsay, Mason and Nichols, you guys are the Digital Destroyers. Conker, Dawn, Dee, Duncan, Jeremiah, Justin, Luigi, Norman, Peko, Simon and Skylar, you guys are the Virtual Viruses.''' Simon: What an awesome team! Can't wait to get to know you all! Devin: *barely gets there with a bag* Sorry, am I late? Justin: We are in for a great season Jeane: *Smiles at Devin* You must be Devin! I am Jeane, Your on my team. Mason: *to Nichols* Why of course it is. You may embrace it if that is what your heart truly desires friend. Carrie: DEVIN! *tackles him* What's in the bag? Devin: Heh- hey, Carrie! It's the In N' Out I promised I'd get you. Do you still want it? It was like a two hour wait to get, so I hope you do! Simon: Hi Devin! *Smiles* It's too bad were not on the same team! Devin: I wasn't expecting such a positive reaction to just me arriving late! Same there, bud! Simon: It's alright, could have happnedd to me! Carrie: Yes thank you buddy! :) Simon: *Waves to Carrie* Hi! Devin: Heh, good to know my efforts are appreciated. Thanks, Carrie. Carrie: *waves to Simon* Hey there and of course I appreciate you Devin! :) Simon: You excited to start? Jeremiah: *Arrives* Carrie: *to Simon* Yes! *to Jeremiah* Hey there! Jeremiah: Nice to meet you, uh... what's your name madame? Carrie: Carrie. And yours good sir? Jeremiah: Jeremiah. *Smiles* Thanks. Carrie: *smiles* Anytime! Apollo: Jeremiah, I was hoping for you to win last season. Lindsay: *arrives* Hey everyone! Duncan: sup Lindsay, nice to see you again. Fiona: Blegh. Worthless... I mean Carrie... Is on my Apollo: *whispers to Brick* You want to be in an alliance we are both very strong and soldiers. :D. Brick: Sure. Simon: Hi Lindsay! *Smiles* It's cool too see you, I've seen you on TV but not in real life! Carrie: *to Fiona* You're one to talk...you better not cost us a challenge. Peko: Hm. My young master is not here to protect me. But I will try my best as always! Duncan: (CONF) what a bunch...heh, nothing i've seen before though. Carrie: Umm your young master? Peko: Yes. I am his family's protector and bodyguard I would risk everything for him. Duncan: and would he do the same for you? Peko: I.... Um.... Yes. He would.... Duncan: well if you say so. Justin: I wonder we when get to actually compete Carrie: Yeah I wonder what terror Chris has in store for us. By the way where did Devin disappear to? Mason: *strokes his fancy moustache* I'm not sure. He's not hidden in my moustache so that's good. Carrie: *looks at Mason's moustache* Fancy stache you got there. Mason: Thank you. It took me years of preparations, but I am still unable to get it to resemble my heroes stache. Fiona: That gross guy who has hit puberty ten times? Jason? Ew. But the mustache doesn't look that bad on you... Carrie: So Mason is it? That sounds a lot like Jason. Is that your real name or is it a nickname just to be closer to Jason? Conker: *typing on his laptop intensely* Urg! EC'd! ... O_O *continues to type obsessedly* Mason: My real name that I illegally change. *sniffs* And Jason was a real hero who was a friend to everyone...and those jerks betrayed his trust every time. *cries* Carrie: Cool Mason! *looks at Conker* Umm something wrong? Peko: *looks at Conker* Hello there. You seem distressed. What is your name? Fiona: *to Conker* Nerd. Carrie: *to Fiona* Do you have to be rude to everyone you meet? Conker: C-conker-Chu! Heh-heh! ...Sorry, um... who was the one to said nerd? My eyes kinda blur out the image so I can't see well... Peko: Nice to meet you, Conker... Chu. I hope we may become acquaintances, or even... friends... Fiona: Carrie, there's a pyramid. There's the people at the bottom and the people at the top, the popular ones. The closer you are to the top, the nicer I am to you? Got it? Good. *smiles* Peko: Must you be so conceited? Conker: ...? I don't understand what's going on, this world is...! *looks at the sun* Too dark for my liking...! *looks at a tree* Nice to meet you then, what's your name? Peko: My name is Peko. *smiles* Carrie: I hear you Fiona loud and clear...(CONF) Heather wannabe. Conker: Nice to meet you Peko... *he sees the tree clearly* Huh? Oh- uh... oops. *turns to Peko* Hi... Do you know where that pyramid is? That other girl mentioned it and I can't really seem to spot it... I've never seen a pyramid before... Fiona: Good! Maybe someday we can associate with each other! (CONF) Ling shot, but I'll let her dream. Peko: It's nothing. Just ignore her. *turns to Fiona* I doubt someone as nice as Carrie would associate with vain, conceited people like you. But that's just my two cents. Conker: N-No, seriously, where is the pyramid? I've never really been a tourist and I think doing this would be fun, or... *edits camp* F***-! Anyway, I think a pyramid would be cool to climb! Fiona: what's wrong with you? Duncan: heh, for once people are arguing and it's not cause of me, weird. Conker: Huh-? *frowns* So... there's no pyramid? :( Jeane: I don't think so... Even though I didn't do anything I apologize for Fiona's behavior and I hope she can turn it around... (CONF: I don't know what Fiona's gameplay is, But it's NOT a good one...) Anyways I cannot wait to be the bestest of friends with you all! Conker: Thanks, for that... :D... Now whose this Fiona? Carrie: Oh my god. Lindsay: *smiles to Conker and Carrie* Conker: *looks at them confused* (CONF) *editing on wika* ... FML! FML! I should have won that! Stupid, Surfer, Stupid ATCN, stupid everything! *throws the laptop on the floor and cries before picking it up again and continuing to play* :O Duncan: (CONF) uhh...why is there broken bits of a laptop on the floor? Jeane: Hey Lindsay! I've seen you on television before! My name is Jeane Lindsay: Really? Yayy! And nice to meet you, Jeane! Conker: *drinks cola* Huh... :S Carrie: *to Lindsay* And I'm Carrie. Nice to meet you. Jeane: I am glad we are all on the same team. Carrie: Yeah things should get interesting. Lindsay: Hey Carrie, nice to meet you too! And are we on the same team? Awesome! Luigi: Uhhh Hi guys! (CONF) Hopefully no one calls me that nickname again. *shivers* At the other camp it didn't happen, but that one was cancelled, and was pretty small. (END CONF) Dee:(CONF) I'm with Jeremiah? What ever.... '''Chris: Well now that you all have gotten aquainted let's start the challenge. Who's ready? ''' Duncan: let's get this started McLean. Lindsay: Me, Ky- No... I remember your name finally. CHRISS!!! Conker: Ch-challenge!? Does that mean physical! Stuff!? Challenge 1 '''Chris: Let me introduce you all to our virtual reality machine Pal! Everyone step inside! ''' '''*the contestants find themselves in the frozen tundra*''' '''Chris: Your challenge is simple. Have a snowball fight. Both teams will take turns throwing snowballs at each other (ex. Conker: *throws snowball at Lindsay*). Whoever throws the most snowballs will win an advantage in part two of the challenge. I've decided (random.org) that the Virtual Viruses will be throwing snowballs first. You have 30 minutes starting now! ''' Conker: *Throws at Apollo* Dee: *throws at Apollo* Peko: *throws at Apollo* Conker: *Throws at Apollo* Skylar: *Throws at Apollo* Dee: *Throws at Apollo* Peko: *throws at Apollo* Skylar: *Throws at Apollo* Conker: *Throws at Apollo* Dee: *Throws at Apollo* Skylar: *Throws at Apollo* Peko: *throws at Apollo* Conker: *Throws at Apollo* Dee: *Throws at Apollo* Skylar: *Throws at Apollo* Peko: *throws at Apollo* Conker: *Throws at Apollo* Dee: *Throws at Fiona* Skylar: *Throws at Carrie* YOLO Peko: *throws at Leshawna* Conker: *Throws at Apollo* Dee: *Throws at Fiona* Skylar: *Throws at Devin* I hate your "best friend" as much as I hate you Carrie ;) Conker: *Throws at Fionna* I just hate you for some reason... idk y? Dee: *Throws at Carrie* I hate your love. Skylar: *Throws at Fiona* I hate you more than Carrie and Devin combined. Cheerleading isn't a real sport sweetheart! Conker: *Throws at Fiona* You suck! '''Chris: Okay now its the Digital Destroyers turn! You have 30 minutes starting now!''' Carrie: *throws at Dee* Lindsay: *throws at Skylar* Ohh this is fun, ahahah. Carrie: *throws at Dee* Lindsay: *throws at Skylar* Carrie: *throws at Dee* Lindsay: *throws at Skylar* Carrie: *throws at Dee* Lindsay: *throws at Skylar* Carrie: *throws at Dee* Lindsay: *throws at Skylar* Brick: Um... *throws at Dee* Carrie: *throws at Dee* Lindsay: *throws at Skylar* Carrie: *throws at Dee* Lindsay: *throws at Skylar* Carrie: *throws at Dee* Lindsay: *throws at Skylar* Carrie: *throws at Dee* Lindsay: *throws at Skylar* Carrie: *throws at Dee* Lindsay: *throws at Skylar* Carrie: *throws at Dee* Lindsay: *throws at Skylar* Carrie: *throws at Dee* Lindsay: *throws at Peko* Carrie: *throws at Conker* '''Chris: Well the Viruses win by 1 point! So they get this bomb! Now for the second challenge you must either capture the flag in your enemies fort or destroy their fort. Too bad the sun's not out to melt your forts. That bomb will sure come in handy. I will give you guys an hour to strategize and then it's go time!''' Digital Destroyers Fort Carrie: So team what're we gonna do? Apollo: Attack 1-by-1! Carrie: Umm won't that just get us all captured...1 by 1? Apollo: Maybe you can distract in a row while I run up. Some other people can distract while I run up. Brick: Alright. I agree with Apollo, since he is in my alliance. So, first, we need half the people to capture the flag, that would include me and Apollo, then some to destroy the fort, some to distract in the fort. If the team is carrying the Bomb to our fort, one person need to try to deflect it on the Viruses fort. Then, BOOM! What do you say boys? Who's with me? Fiona: How bout I lead? Brick: Lead which team? Apollo: Ok, what do you got? Carrie: We need to have some people protect the fort/flag. Brick: Those are the distracters. Apollo: I think Fiona should guard. Fiona: But I could use my cheerleading moves to dodge! Brick: She would capture the flag. Carrie can protect the fort. Fiona: Yay! *waves pompoms* Apollo: (CONF) Well you know, Fiona s not all bad. Virtual Viruses Fort Skylar: Alright men! Here's what we do...we rush out there and take them out one-by-one! Agreed? Conker: Hm... how about one of us holds the bomb and walks behind the rest of us who walk in a line protecting the person. If we manage to take them out, then we get the flag. If the flag is easy enough to get, then ONE of us goes to get the flag. And if only the bomb guy surives, BOOM! Exploding bombs!! Skylar: Well...who's going to be the bomber? I for sure am not volunteering. Jeremiah: So you're saying half of the team should sneak in with the bomb and the other half attempt to grab the flag? Norman: Good strategy! Conker: No, Jerem. One of us has the bombs who is behin 4 rows, strongest at the front, weakest at the back. We walk right in with our wall of protectors taking out the other team. If we manage to take them out, then we get the flag. If the flag is easy enough to get, then only ONE of us goes to get the flag. And if only the bomb guy surives, then he uses the bomb to take out the fortrest. Norman: As the strongest of the tribe. I should be in the fron. Conker: Shut up, Norman. You didn't do anything in the challenge. I re-... *falls asleep* Dee: Norman.... you are definitely not the strongest. Conker: *snoring loud* ... Norman: Al Caprincess and Spacebar keep your heads in the game! We need to decide as a team! Jeremiah: I still say we send 3 for the flag, 3 with the bomb, and 4 to stay here to protect our own things. Norman: Sounds good! Dee: Fine. (CONF) I hate his han- stupid face! Skylar: Fine! How about Duncan, Justin, and I will take the bomb over there. Dee, Conker, and Jeremiah go get the flag. Peko, Norman, Dawn, and Simon stay and protect the fort. Good 'nuff? Norman: Perfect! Conker: Huh!? *gets up* S-sorry, when donating 99.219% of your time to a wikia you doesn't get me any sleep... Norman should go in the middle. Jerem should be the bomber... or Skylar. Dee, Peko and me will take up front. Norman is with... I mean... 'leads' Duncan and Dawn in row 2. Justin and Tyler share with Luigi and the one that's not the bomber out of Jerem or Skylar. Disagree and you're elimina- *sneezes like a baby* ... nevermind. Justin: What do you want me to do? Conker: Be in row 3 and protect the bomber. Jeremiah: Hate to disrespect a fellow teammate, Conker, is it? But, we're going with Skylar and I's plan. Justin: lets just do something and get the win Norman: *Sighs* Can we just stick with one plan? (CONF: Did he just say he spends 99.219 of his time on the wikia? I want my crew to be strong. I will see what he can do.) And I like Skylar's plan. Conker: But your idea sucks...! ...Well, it doesn't suck... but... it's not as good, I mean. If we try that, they'll easily be able to go right through us! As well as, how will we go round the back without getting spotted!? Norman: Whoever likes Skylar's plan say I! Conker: You know what? Lose. I don't care... (CONF) ... I really wanted my plan... :( Dee: I like Conkers plan but we would need a row to stay and guard. Justin: personally i like Conker's plan more. I seems more organized and groups are stronger together Conker: R-really!? Yeah! Cool! Whatever you say dudes! Dee's add-on idea is good too, row 2 shall stay and gaurd! Norman: Fine! (CONF: As a game plan I hate Skylar's. But I can form an alliance if we go with her plan!) Justin: so who is gonna carry the bomb Conker: Hm... someone likely to do it, yet not too active... *sighs* Jerem can do it. Skylar: Wait wait wait wait wait! Um...shouldn't we chose someone who's a lil' bit more...stronger? Dee: Give it to me. Justin: Dee volunteered so i say give it to her Norman: I agree Jeremiah: You know what guys? Fine! Have it your way. Dee, glad to see you still get what you want. *Walks off* Skylar: Big baby... Elimination Ceremony 1: TBA=